Naraku's barrier
Naraku's Barrier (奈落の結界, Naraku no Kekkai)Inuyasha anime, episode 66 is the power of antagonist of series. Naraku get this barrier to hide and protect themselves against more powerful attacks of his enemies and boosts throughout history. Some of his incarnations, Infant, Hakudoshi and Byakuya, they inherited the protective barrier, being born after the creation of it. Those that have been created before, like Kagura and Kanna, are not able to use this power. Synopsis May be counted a total of three types of barriers created by Naraku, a used one for hiding and the other two to defend themselves and repel the attacks. The use of a protective barrier from the demon and his subordinates will become crucial in continuing the story, especially after the creation of the last barrier that will prove to be a major obstacle for the group of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga, however none of these barriers has proved invulnerable to 100%, existing always more of a system to destroy them. Barrier of Castle Initially, Naraku uses a huge barrier that completely covers his castle, the purpose of this barrier is not protect against attacks but to hide his demonic aura, his scent and probably also the presence of shards of the Shikon no Tama. Being a half-demon Naraku also has a day in which he loses all powers, however, in contrast to Inuyasha, he can choose the day and take advantage of this opportunity to recreate his body and discard the unnecessary parts. Just such an occasion dims the strength of the barrier allowing Kagura to leave the castle and at the same time to feel jaki and smell from Koga and Inuyasha. This barrier is used for the last time in the clash at the castle against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. However towards the end of the manga, when Naraku takes hostage Kagome Higurashi to get the last shard, he says that was hidden behind a barrier to remain unseen by the girl (Kagome's powers were reduced by Magatsuhi).Inuyasha anime, episode 20 (FA) * It is large inside and there may also be other people. * Can be easily broken by Red Tessaiga of Inuyasha, in fact in the clash at the castle with Sesshomaru before its temporary disappearance, Inuyasha creates a hole in the barrier coming confrontation.Inuyasha anime, episode 80 * Does not it is known if it were also able to withstand powerful attacks. Protective Barrier Naraku shows for the first time this new barrier, designed not to hide, but to defend against powerful attacks. In the clash with Muso (Onigumo), after having devoured, Naraku is attacked by Inuyasha with the Kaze no Kizu but the barrier is totally immune to the attack seeming unbreakable.Inuyasha anime, episode 71 This scares a lot of the half-demon so that after the battle goes in search of a solution; wets the sword of the blood of a "bat yokai" capable of creating powerful barriers, thus becoming capable of destroying almost all of them. Inuyasha anime, episode 74 Kagura kidnap Rin Naraku and decreases the power of the first barrier, attracting Sesshomaru, to be able to absorb, Inuyasha comes into conflict with his new power, Naraku then erects its powerful barrier, secure that could not be broken, so the hanyō unleashes Red Tessaiga and destroys it by breaking down the enemy.Inuyasha anime, episode 81 Naraku will never make more use of this barrier because it will create a new much more powerful. * It is able to endure powerful attacks, even the Wind Scar of Tessaiga. * It is much smaller than the first and there may be other people inside. * Can be destroyed by the Red Tessaiga. Upgraded Protective Barrier This third and final barrier is shaped by Naraku at Mount Hakurei, thanks to the powers of the jewel incomplete in its possession along with his new body. The group of Inuyasha clashes with Naraku inside the mountain where once put together his body erect the new barrier, Inuyasha hits him first with a Sankon Tessō (or Iron Claws) without success (this scene is only present in the anime) then attacks him with the Kaze no Kizu but the barrier is immune as the previous one, however, shows a new power, which is to repel the attacks of energy, the same power is unlined against Sesshomaru rejecting the kenatsu energy of Tokijin, but the demon dog in its turn repels.Inuyasha anime episode 123 and 124 The power of this barrier can also be used by the child of Naraku, Infant and Hakudoshi, then the last issue Byakuya of Mirages demonstrates that he has that ability (only in the manga). In the clash with Hakudoshi it turns out that even the power of the Red Tessaiga has no effect on this new barrier.Inuyasha anime, episode 149 Although it seems indestructible barrier Naraku is not so powerful as it seems, in fact, can be destroyed in various ways. In the same battle, Kikyo throws an arrow purifying mingled with ground of the grave robber Onigumo that eliminates the barrier before contact. In the famous battle in the Inu no Taishō's tomb, Inuyasha and his group are faced with Naraku, here we note that even normal Kagome's purifying arrows have no effect, and even the wave Bakuryuha of Tessaiga, but when Naraku extract the shard of shikon from Hosenki, it is shown that these passes through the barrier with his arm diamond.Inuyasha anime, episode 156 (Note: Kagome could break the barrier with the Kikyo's arrow had it not been blocked by the will of the priestess, unless that effect not only functions if the arrow is shot by Kikyo) Sesshomaru reaches the battlefield and under the amazement of everyone also discover that the maximum power of his Tokijin not detract from the barrier of Naraku. But Inuyasha with Tessaiga hitting the guardian of the tomb, Hosenki, covered with diamond chips, get the power of the Kongosoha can destroy any barrier, in fact Inuyasha manages to destroy the powerful barrier and stab the demon, while the brother thinks to give the coup de grace. Only at this point the arrow Kagome can be launched, probably the will of Kikyo, waiting to strike directly to purify Naraku to death otherwise he would have simply destroyed the barrier.Inuyasha anime, episode 157 Continue with the story, the barrier continues to be used despite the Kongosoha because it is still able to repel almost all other attacks but is never more reinforced, even when Naraku uses the power of the complete sphere. Subsequently, during a confrontation with Moryomaru and the group of good, it turns out that the lightning and the flames united of Ginka and Kinka are able to damage the barrier hitting it several times (this part is present only in the manga), but since both demons succumb, that power can no longer be used.Inuyasha manga, volume 42 Naraku to be able to resume his heart located in the Infant protected by the "armor" Moryomaru, incorporates a demon tree called Yomeiju able to go through and dissolve the barriers and devour the demons, acquiring power and uses it to defeat Infant succeeding in his attempt to obtain also the power of Kongosoha, so Naraku becomes able to cross over and destroy any barrier.Inuyasha anime, episode 6 (FA) In this part of the story, while Naraku is absorbing Moryomaru, Koga is located inside her body ready to be dissolved by miasma, but protected by the spirits of atavistic Yoro, is able to use Goraishi against Infant (the heart of Naraku) now "asleep", but the powerful attack is blocked by the barrier. When Sango forge new Hiraikotsu thanks to the sage Yakurōdokusen, also apparently his weapon becomes able to cross the barrier of Naraku wrapping a powerful poison along with that of the adversaryInuyasha anime, episode 14 (FA), this can be seen in the final battle where Sango crosses its barrier destroying his bodyUnless it happened by the will of Naraku. In fact, he launches vortex miasma against the boomerang to poison Sango. and previously Kagome had hit him with his arrow through the purifying technique learned from Hitomiko that allows her to bring up the arrow directly at the target (this will be just the technique that in the next volume will kill Naraku), thus making the barrier useless even counting that Inuyasha could break it at any time with the Kongosoha and that in any case he could throw it into hell with the Meido Zangetsuha together with the barrier, it is precisely at this point that Naraku uses the power of Jewel creating the final pitch black body, from here on the barrier no longer appears, a sign that it was no longer useful.Inuyasha anime, Episode 24 (FA) In the last season of the anime (The Final Act), when Naraku kidnaps Kagome, Inuyasha inexplicably destroys the barrier of Naraku using the Red Tessaiga, which is not feasible since this power had no effect on the last barrier of the demon.Inuyasha anime, episode 20 (FA) This is probably an oversight of the producers of the cartoon since the scene was different in the manga, Inuyasha in fact does not use the Red Tessaiga and is the same Naraku to remove its barrier to show his enemies that they could not hit the Jewel, being protected by the armor of Meioju.Inuyasha manga, volume 53 * It is oval dimension slightly smaller than the previous one. * Inside, there may be other people. * The owner of the barrier can cross it from the inside, but unlike strangers who can not, as it happens with Kagura. * It is immune to frontal attacks and powerful energy as: : Sankon Tessō, Kaze no Kizu, Red Tessaiga and Bakuryuha of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's Tokijin attacks, Sango's Hiraikotsu (before being reforged), at normal arrows purifying of Kagome and Kikyo, Princess Abi's flames, Kagura's Wind Blades, Koga's attacks, including Goraishi, and many others. * Can reject various energy attacks like Kaze no Kizu, Kenatsu of Tokijin, Kagura's Wind Blades and Goryomaru's Jars. * Can be damaged by the combined attacks of Kinka and Ginka and from Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. * Can be destroyed or crossed by diamond chips of Kongosoha by an arrow imbued with sacred burial ground of Onigumo shot by Kikyo or Kagome, and Sango new Hiraikotsu. * This can be overcome by an arrow from Kagome with the ability to Hitomiko. * Do not it is known if it was able to resist the attack of Bakusaiga, the new sword Sesshomaru. Naraku and Hakudoshi Naraku and Hakudoshi are connected through their barrier, this will bring several benefits that the half-demon will use several times, and always with this apparently can control the movement of Hakudoshi, in fact when Kagura hits the kid, Naraku immediately tightens his heart.Inuyasha anime, episode 145 In two occasions, however, Naraku use the connection to "teleport" in the barrier Hakudoshi; the first in the tomb of the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by which escaped to certain death. The second time, the ogre in the stomach, where it traps his enemies.Inuyasha anime, episode 167 Finally it will use the connection for the last time just to get rid of Hakudoshi who along with Kagura and Moryomaru (Infant) had tried to betray him, in fact Naraku removes the barrier to Hakudoshi so that succumbs under the blows of Tessaiga and invokes Saimyosho (poisonous insects) allowing Miroku to suck into the vortex of wind.Inuyasha anime, episode 1 (FA) References Category:Weapons